


And The World Was Gone

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bleeding Effect, Desmond can talk to dead people, Double Agent Lucy, Gen, I will change the tag when she's introduced, I'm sorry I posted this in the first place lmao, Lucy is only mentioned so far, Super Smart Shaun, Tech master rebecca, This is probably never gonna go anywhere, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: There was an explosion in the city. Luckily, there were no deaths, but there was definitely harm done. Everyone was given superpowers, him and his friends included.(Discontinued)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time really trying at writing a fanfic. Enjoy!

Honestly… Desmond has the worst luck.

 

There was an explosion in the city. Luckily, there were no deaths, but there was definitely harm done. Everyone was given superpowers, him and his friends included.

 

Rebecca gained the power to use technology in a way no one has before. She can _see_ the links between one device to another and interact with it. Block it from sending or receiving messages, access phone logs, contacts, texts and photos; you name it. To no one’s surprise, after the government took stock of what had just happened to society, she was immediately recruited.

 

Actually, all his friends were, though for different reasons.

 

Lucy received the power of Compulsion, or Pushing as it’s sometimes known. She can manipulate people’s memories and thoughts, making them trust her. Naturally, this made her the perfect candidate to become a double agent against the enemy.

 

All sounds cool so far, right?

 

Shaun has the powers of Literary Manipulation and Allspeak. As if he wasn’t smart enough before the explosion, his ability to comprehend and learn has tripled. He was recruited along with Desmond. Why, you ask?

 

Because Desmond could talk to ghosts. Desmond didn't particularly like this power. Yeah, it _sounds_ cool. But the longer the ghost has been dead, the harder it is to communicate. Sometimes to get what they need, it's easier to go back to their time, when they were still alive, than the present. That's where Shaun helps!

 

Going back in time isn't always easy peasy lemon squeezy. Desmond doesn't just go back in time, he _becomes_ the person they're following. He doesn't always come out ~~sane~~ the same.

 

Shaun is there to keep him on track; help him separate and understand the memories he gains while in the past. His quick thinking has saved Desmond’s life more than once.

 

But how does Desmond go back in time? That's how it comes full circle.

 

Lucy steals rival technology being developed by the enemy, Rebecca uses her skills to sync it to Desmond, and Shaun gives his knowledge to help him achieve his mission.

  
What a quaint little team he's got, surely nothing can go wrong with them around...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you liked and disliked! Updates will either be slow and long or fast and short, sorry!
> 
> Come yell at me!  
> [tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)


End file.
